


Diario de Kylo Ren

by maka_jarrah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Humor, Reylo - Freeform, Sorry Not Sorry, tonterias
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maka_jarrah/pseuds/maka_jarrah
Summary: Es el diario de Kylo, donde anota lo que le parece importante y no puede compartir con nadie. Al pasar los días se reencuentra con Rey y va cambiando su perspectiva, suavizando su trato, pero sigue guardando sus miedos y soportando su soledad.





	Diario de Kylo Ren

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que tengo sequía mental selectiva, solo se me acaba la imaginación para otros fics que no he terminado... Pero ¿A quién no le ha pasado?  
> Esto ha sido escrito en un día, pensaba lanzarlo por capítulos, pero la verdad es tan resumido que no vale la pena y lo he hecho para ser un One Shot, uno bastante largo...

Decidí crear este diario con el fin de poder analizar mi vida, no es fácil ser el líder y estar a la vez, completamente solo.  
Un día te despiertas siendo el protegido de quien puede ser el Sith más poderoso y al siguiente eres quien lo destruye.   
Nada de eso habría pasado de no ser porque me ha sucedido lo último que esperaba en el universo: Me enamoré.  
Y no me enamoré de una chica cualquiera, si no, que una que tiene la fuerza en ella y es tan poderosa que minimiza mis propios poderes.   
Me he visto reflejado en sus ojos varias veces y he sido el monstruo, el enemigo, la esperanza de una lucha que no comparto y luego nuevamente el monstruo egoísta que parece que realmente soy.  
Ella incluso dejó a sus amigos por ver si yo tenía esperanza, por convencerme de seguir en su lucha y derrocar a mi maestro, cosa que hice, pero fue por ella, no por su resistencia como ella esperaba. Ella comprobó que definitivamente he sido un egoísta.  
Todo eso me lleva a hoy, donde soy el Líder Supremo de la Primera Orden y estoy completamente solo.  
Ha habido días donde nos hemos visto a través de nuestro lazo que sigue tan activo como siempre y bueno, ella no me habla y lucha por ignorarme. Y yo, he intentado llamar su atención, pero ha sido inútil.  
Después de tanta lucha y creer que lo que tengo era lo que necesitaba, me he dado cuenta de que lo único que quiero y necesito es a ella.  
Hoy apareció ante mí como una visión de luz. Yo estaba viendo los planos de una nueva base en las zonas desconocidas y sentí el silencio que se produce cuando la fuerza nos conecta. No creas que no intenté buscar respuesta a los que nos sucede y buscar formas de bloquearlo, pero todo parece ser inútil. Si hay un propósito de esto, todavía no lo averiguo, aunque todo parecía indicar que nuestra conexión lograría el equilibrio. Pero no estoy dispuesto a unirme a su bando para ello.   
Bueno, como iba diciendo, la vi, llevaba una túnica ceñida muy corta, en cuanto me vio se sonrojó e intentó no tomarme en cuenta. Puedo ver el esfuerzo que hace para lograrlo o al menos intentarlo. No ha sido particularmente fácil para mí tampoco.   
La conexión parece jugar con nosotros, incluso me ha pillado desnudo, aunque suelo aprovechar eso para contrariarla y ver como actúa nerviosa delante de los que la rodean. Hasta me he regodeado de ello, tocándome y acercándome, hasta incluso rodearla.  
Es extraño como funciona este vínculo, solo puedo verla a ella, incluso oler su aroma, tocarla, aunque eso no me lo permite ya que huye cuando estoy demasiado cerca.  
En el vínculo de hoy, intentó actuar, no sé si se disponía a dormir o estaba en algún lugar donde se vistan así. Nuevamente no pude ver lo que la rodea y eso me frustra, necesito encontrarla y a pesar de mis mayores esfuerzos, Inteligencia parece no poder hacerlo.  
Eché a todos los que se encontraban conmigo en ese momento, aunque Hux se quejó. Parece ser que tiene cierto fetiche con ser ahogado por la fuerza.   
El asunto fue que cuando me quedé solo, ella sonreía nerviosa y hacía movimientos rítmicos y sensuales. Creo que estaba bailando.   
Me senté frente suyo y seguí contemplándola. Cuando lo hice con mayor detenimiento, pude ver que llevaba un collar de comportamiento. Traté de preguntarle donde estaba, pero no pudo decirme en nada. A pesar de todo, pude caer en cuenta de que Rey es esclava en algún punto de la galaxia y necesito salvarla.   
***  
Hoy traté de forzar la conexión a través de la meditación, pero parece que la fuerza cerró por completo nuestro vínculo.  
Hablé con alguien de inteligencia, para descubrir si es posible que alguno de los detalles de la ropa que Rey llevaba podría ser de utilidad para encontrarla. Por las respuestas que me dieron, definitivamente no deberían llamarse inteligencia.  
Usé mis propios recursos y encontré al decodificador que nos entregó a FN 2187 y a su acompañante. Nada de eso salió bien, todavía hay quienes recuerdan a Phasma, incluso yo. Hay días que extraño mirarme el cabello en su cromada armadura.  
El tipo tendrá que serme leal, le advertí cortésmente que puedo deshacerme de él con facilidad, todavía tengo cenizas que pueden confirmar que es cierto.  
Vendrá mañana, estoy preparando todo. He indagado en las mentes de mis cercanos y no veo un dejo de traición, por lo que estoy tranquilo de contar con su "lealtad" momentánea, aunque haya sido un lavado cerebral de último momento.   
La fuerza obra de maneras misteriosas.  
***  
Ha venido D.J y ha hecho su trabajo. Uno bastante eficiente. Ha encontrado a Rey y ha prometido, sin presión de por medio, no hablar de eso con nadie.  
Ahora es cuando yo necesito a alguien de mi completa confianza, por lo que he llamado a mis caballeros de Ren. Aunque debo decir que los saqué del anonimato.   
Cada uno estaba en un planeta haciendo trabajo de espionaje, ninguno sabe dónde está el otro, esa información es mía solamente. Así es como se ideó cuando el viejo Snoke vivía y sé que él no le contó a nadie, incluido a Hux.  
Sé que el viejo guardaba secretos de mí, con él y viceversa. Siempre me dijo que no debíamos mezclar la milicia con la religión, no lo entendí hasta que fue demasiado tarde, para él.  
Parece ser que hoy fue un día ajetreado, Rey ha aparecido, no llevaba la ropa del otro día. Casi no llevaba nada, solo un sostén y una falda que cubría apenas su entrepierna.   
Pensé por un momento en los hutts y los ropajes que usaban sus esclavas, pero esto era diferente.  
Se sonrojó al verme aparecer, creo que servía bebidas frías. Me erizó ver como sonreía cada vez que dejaba un vaso. Sé que no puedo ver a sus comensales, pero me hace querer matar a quien quiera que la vea así.  
Intenté nuevamente hablarle y me hizo un gesto con los labios, tuve que refrenar los deseos de acercarme y tomarla en mis brazos. Es confuso que a pesar de que probablemente esté sufriendo, yo la desee de esa forma.  
Mañana parto en su búsqueda, no voy a dejar la orden y creo que más que rescatarla, negociaré su liberación.   
***  
La he encontrado, casi se le salen los ojos de las cuencas al verme. El lugar estaba atestado de especies de la peor calaña. Me ha dolido verla encadenada a uno de esos repulsivos seres.  
Hice todo diplomáticamente, mi madre estaría orgullosa de ello. Angur Khala era su amo, incluso me aseguró de su sello de garantía, ella sigue siendo virgen. No sé por qué, pero eso me hizo el día.  
El tipo trató de venderme su virginidad, porque no estaba dispuesto a vendérmela por completo. Aunque, la sangre de sus secuaces lo hizo pensar en mi oferta. Al menos vivirá otro día, para seguir siendo la basura que es.  
Le pregunté si lo del secuestro ha sido un truco para que la rescate, me ha aclarado que no… Que ella iba a negociar ayuda en secreto para la rebelión, fue sola y que tarde descubrió que era una trampa.   
Ahora Rey está a salvo en mi nave y duerme en su propia habitación, aunque me ha hecho saber que lo considera una celda. Tiene una ventana de luz, una cama y un baño, eso es una habitación. El que no pueda salir de allí sin mi autorización es otra cosa.  
***  
Hoy ha vuelto a rechazar mi oferta, junto con la ropa nueva que le llevé. Dijo que prefería seguir vistiendo la ropa de esclava. No sé si es parte de su rebeldía o le parece gracioso ver mis reacciones de como la miró vestida así.   
Me es difícil apartarle la vista cuando apenas está cubierta, creo que sabe lo que produce en mí y se aprovecha de ello.  
Mañana le enviaré a una sirvienta, tal vez sea más convincente que yo, por eso no me apareceré ante su presencia por unos días.  
***  
Tres días encerrada y sigue siendo la misma chiquilla arrogante de siempre. Ha rechazado a la sirvienta y el que la conexión se haya establecido cuando apenas se cubría con una toalla me hace dudar de todo esto.  
Al menos me ha hablado, aunque decirme que soy una rata asquerosa, no cuenta como una conversación grata. Si pudiera controlar esto, sería bueno para mí, cada día se me hace imposible controlar mi amor y mis deseos por ella.  
Actualización: Rey me ha pillado en un momento inoportuno y ha sido vergonzoso.  
Estaba... bueno, estaba sacándome el estrés con su recuerdo y ella ha aparecido a mi lado. En vez de cubrirme, he seguido haciéndolo mientras ella me veía.   
Parece que disfrutó mi jugueteo, porque se quedó allí mirándome mientras terminaba. Ha sido incómodo y excitante a la vez.   
Se fue cuando terminé. Partí corriendo a la ducha, me dormí con el cabello húmedo.  
***  
Hux me ha preguntado cual es mi intención con Rey. En respuesta lo he enviado a una misión, lo suficientemente difícil y lejana. Espero que no vuelva.  
He decidido instalarme en Coruscant nuevamente, ya me he cansado de vivir en la nave. Haré presión quedándome en tierra y el palacio del Emperador me parece el lugar perfecto para dar la impresión que necesito.  
No he visto a Rey y no ha aparecido. El droide que fue a verla, me ha comunicado que aceptó ropa nueva y que ha comido bien.   
Espero que la noticia de que se muda conmigo a palacio, le siente igual de bien. Voy a ello ahora.  
Actualización: No lo ha tomado como esperaba, solamente dijo que espera que ajuste las cadenas y que duerma con un ojo abierto.   
Parece creer que la obligaré a dormir conmigo. Aunque la idea me agrada, quiero que nazca de ella.  
***  
Rey ha estado bastante irritada conmigo, no ha querido hablarme cuando voy a verla.   
He pedido mi comida junto con la suya y hemos comido en incomodo silencio.  
¿Cómo es que parecemos un matrimonio después de cincuenta años de casados?  
Lo bueno es que ya están listas mis indicaciones para su comodidad en palacio. Mañana estaremos allí.  
***  
La llegada no ha sido lo previsto, no le ha gustado su habitación. Dijo que era una celda más amplia y que no le agradaba.   
Al menos esta vez, he tenido la precaución de no ofrecerle un lugar junto a mí.   
Habría sido idiota de mi parte ofrecerle mi lecho como una vez le ofrecí mi trono.  
Han venido dignatarios de varios planetas a visitarme y pedirme su compasión. Quedaron satisfechos con lo que les he ofrecido. Creo que esperaban que los matara y no que los tratara con respeto.   
Parece ser que siempre esperan que sea un tirano.   
Los encargados de comunicación establecieron nueva propaganda para darme a conocer como el nuevo Emperador, he rechazado sus ideas.   
Prefiero que me conozcan como alguien que tiene el poder y que lo utiliza cuando es necesario y no un loco que pierde la paciencia y mata todo cuanto se le cruza.  
Me han creado una agenda nueva, mañana visitaré una escuela. Creen que sería una buena forma de mostrar lo que digo.   
La última vez que estuve en algún tipo de escuela, no ha terminado bien.  
Ya veremos qué pasa.  
***  
Apenas lograba dormir anoche, me di demasiadas vueltas en la cama y como no, ella ha aparecido a mi lado.  
Parece ser que la fuerza la trajo a mí. Se me acercó en silencio y se acurrucó en mi pecho. Nos quedamos dormidos inmediatamente.  
Ha sido algo bueno, dormí como un crio.   
***  
He ido a la escuela, salió mejor de lo esperado. Rey aceptó acompañarme, pensé que no lo haría.  
Los niños nos han preguntado si somos esposos, ella rio nerviosamente y yo no hallé donde meterme.  
Fue muy dulce cuando les dijo que no, pero que tal vez algún día. Me ha dado esperanza, por lo menos por un momento, ya que luego de salir de allí, volvió a ignorarme como siempre.  
Iré a verla ahora, cenaremos esta noche.  
Actualización: La cena ha salido bien, me habló, aunque solo fuera para comentarme de lo tiernos que fueron los niños. Cuando intenté cambiar el tema a lo de una posible boda, se quedó en silencio y me echó.   
¿Con que derecho me echa de mis propios dominios?  
En fin.  
Hux ha dado señales de vida, lamentablemente.  
Los Caballeros de Ren han vuelto a sus posiciones, me sirvieron para "rescatar" a Rey, pero tienen trabajo que hacer. Son los únicos a los que les confío el espionaje.  
***  
He recibido peticiones de audiencias para otros dignatarios, hay demasiados, creo que haré una asamblea para reunirlos a todos a la vez y además hacer que se ayuden entre ellos.  
En cuanto a Rey, la he invitado a cenar a mis aposentos, hasta le envié un vestido nuevo. Espero que le agrade.   
Actualización: Se lo puso, se veía radiante. Ha cambiado sus habituales bollos por una trenza, hasta ahora me doy cuenta lo distinguida que se ve vestida de gala, sé que ha nacido para ser emperatriz, aunque ella lo niegue.  
Bueno, la cena fue agradable, me ha hablado por más de cinco minutos, pero creo que después de eso recordó que me odia y se quedó callada otra vez.  
Al menos pude admirar su sonrisa cuando probó el postre. Ha valido la pena.  
***  
Mis consejeros han armado la asamblea con los gobernantes de los planetas del universo conocido.   
Le he pedido a Rey que sea mi acompañante. Me ha pedido veinticuatro horas para decidir, sospecho que me dirá que no.   
Sigo sin entender por qué soy tan masoquista, no me ha dado ninguna esperanza, apenas me habla y parece ser que le soy repulsivo... Aunque todavía recuerdo cuando dormí con ella en mis brazos a través de la conexión ¿Será tan grandioso en la realidad? ¿Sucederá algún día?  
***  
Contra todo pronóstico ha dicho que sí, pero me ha dado condiciones.   
Una de ellas fue, quitarle el collar de comportamiento, algo que rechacé en el acto. No puedo dejar a una jedi libre. Me dijo que no confiaba en ella y se ha enojado cuando le dije que no.  
Recuerdo su cara de molestia, sus ojos parecían echar chispas y no lo he resistido... La he besado y por un momento respondió. Fue maravilloso, jamás esperé que algo tan simple se sintiera tan bien.   
La bofetada que me plantó después me llevó a la realidad. Ver sus mejillas sonrosadas, la respiración agitada y sus labios brillantes con mi saliva ha hecho mella en mí.  
Cedí en todo lo demás, que no recuerdo que era, solo porque necesitaba contrariarla y creo que funcionó. Se quedó sin palabras cuando me fui de allí.  
Lo del collar lo he arreglado, he pedido a un joyero especialista que haga un nuevo collar de comportamiento y unos brazaletes. Ninguno parecerá lo que realmente es.   
Iré a negociar con ella cuando los tenga en mi poder, sé que es solo por verla, pero lo necesito.  
***  
Cada día que pasa, me sorprenden sus respuestas. Le han encantado el collar y los brazaletes. No ignoró su función primaria, pero le agradó su aspecto y eso ha sido suficiente para aliviar mi preocupación.  
No fui capaz de decirle que el collar tiene un micrófono.   
Es increíble lo que hace su sonrisa en mí.   
Lo que si me ha extrañado, es que una de las condiciones que me ha pedido, ha sido que la traiga a vivir a mis aposentos. Me ha dejado mudo. Solo hay una cama aquí y dudo que quiera compartirla conmigo.  
He pedido a mis sirvientes que cambien la cama, por dos pequeñas, dormiré incomodo, pero sería peor tener que hacerlo en el sofá.  
Está noche se viene a vivir conmigo. Tendré que empezar a ocultar mi diario, no quisiera que ella vea lo que escribo.  
***  
Quedan tres días para que sea el gran banquete, en dos días empiezan a llegar los gobernantes y ya llevo varios días viviendo con Rey.  
Con suerte mis obligaciones me mantienen alejado de ella la mayor parte del día, pero cada noche al llegar, me espera sentada frente a la cena.   
Temí el primer día que me hubiese envenado, pareció adivinar mis pensamientos, porque se sentó en mis piernas y probó el primer bocado. Acto seguido se fue a su lugar, riendo de la consternación de mi rostro.   
Me he sentido arder de pies a cabeza, incluso mi masculinidad se ha despertado con ese pequeño acto.   
No fue fácil levantarme de la mesa después de eso.   
Cuando nos fuimos a dormir, se ha desnudado frente a mí para ponerse la camisola. Me he ido al baño y me he cambiado allí. No sé si lo ha hecho a propósito, pero la escuché reír con mi huida.  
Ahora saldré nuevamente, espero que ya esté acostada y durmiendo. No creo poder resistir la tentación muchos días.  
Quisiera estrecharla en mis brazos y poseerla, pero eso solo debe ser cuando ella también lo desee.   
Iré a dormir.  
Actualización: Ha sucedido algo inesperado. Cuando salí al dormitorio anoche, ella me esperaba. Estaba sentada en mi cama, solo vestía una bata, cosa que descubrí cuando se levantó frente a mí y la dejó caer.  
Por la fuerza me pude controlar de tomarla allí mismo. Hice lo humanamente posible y salí a la sala.   
Creo que no lo tomó bien, porque cuando volví a las horas después, ella dormía en el sofá.  
¿Cómo le digo que la rechacé no por no desearla, si no que porque la amo y quiero que ella sienta lo mismo?  
Ahora estoy esperando que despierte para hablarle y salir de esta angustia.  
***  
He ido a algunas reuniones para afinar detalles de la asamblea.  
Hablamos al mediodía cuando fui para almorzar con ella.  
No se molestó como creí, pero me dijo que se equivocó conmigo. No creo que eso sea algo bueno.  
De todas formas me acompañó a recibir a los dignatarios. Se veía tan hermosa, el vestido le sentaba como un guante y enmarcaba su figura a la perfección.   
El collar cumplió su propósito, ella no huyó al menor descuido, incluso me tomó del brazo y les habló a todos con cordialidad.  
Me acompañó hasta el último momento, cuando debí quedarme con estos personajes a solas. Por un momento pensé que estaba espiando, pero lo descarté cuando accedió a irse cuando se lo pedí.  
Antes de dormir, me ha dado las gracias por darle ese vestido tan bonito y me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de acostarse.  
Me ha sorprendido escuchar la grabación del collar.   
Preferentemente graba cuando ella está con otras personas y no puedo escucharla al instante, eso es algo bueno. Lo echo a andar vía control remoto.  
El asunto es que esperaba que ella tratara de comunicarse con alguien y si, lo hizo, fue con mi madre. Han sido muchos años sin hablar con ella, pero puedo reconocer su voz en cualquier parte.   
Mientras escuchaba la grabación, esperaba que Rey le diera su ubicación o que echaran a andar algún plan para rescatarla. Mi corazón se detuvo cuando dijo que estaba donde quería estar y que no se preocuparan por ella.   
¿Sería alguna clave para dar otro mensaje? ¡Por la fuerza! Por un instante sentí esperanza y al siguiente me sentí desgraciado por vigilarla de esa forma. De todas formas estaré pendiente si vuelve a comunicarse y redoblaré la vigilancia en espera de los rebeldes. No puedo confiar en nadie, ni en mi sombra, aunque esta tenga la forma de Rey.  
***  
Hoy visitamos un hospital, Rey me convenció de hacerlo. Me llevó casi arrastrando, pero una vez allí, me sentí cómodo.  
Me obligó a leerles un cuento a los niños enfermos, dijo que mi voz era especial para hacer eso. No pude decirle que no a esa sonrisa.  
Luego me pidió almorzar en un lugar cualquiera, temí por una emboscada, pero luego me dejó decidir a mí. Echaron a todos para que comiéramos solos, no le gustó la idea, pero luego pareció disfrutar nuestra soledad dándome el postre en la boca.   
Me quedé embobado viendo como se lamía los labios para quitarse la crema, creo que nunca usó una servilleta antes, aunque puede que lo haya hecho a propósito.  
Nos queda otra cena con algunos dignatarios rezagados.  
Actualización: Disfruté la cena, como nunca antes, siempre odié las reuniones sociales, detestaba ir con mis padres a ellas. Ahora disfrutar de su compañía hace que me replantee todo este asunto.   
Queda solo un día más de estas visitas y volveré a dormir solo y a asistir a las reuniones de mi gobierno a solas, definitivamente no será lo mismo.  
Rey se ha dormido casi al momento de poner la cabeza en la almohada, la he dejado tranquila. Todavía temo que me rechace si le digo que la amo y le pido compartir el poder conmigo.  
No sé cómo, pero han encontrado filmaciones de la cámara de Snoke, del día en que acabé con él. La parte que me dejó mal, fue ver a Rey siendo maltratada por el viejo, me molestó tanto como aquel día.  
Haría lo mismo mil veces si es por evitar que alguien le haga daño de esa forma.   
Sigo mirando la grabación del ascensor, cuanto deseaba besarla, ella parece que lo esperaba. No soy experto en lenguaje corporal, pero pareciera que me miraba los labios con deseo.  
Ocultaré esto y haré que el técnico que la encontró lo olvide. Podrían acusarme de traición por eso.   
Mañana habrá una última actividad, después de eso le preguntaré si se queda a vivir conmigo, total, no pierdo nada con pedírselo.  
***  
No tuve el valor de decirle que se quede. Pareció desilusionada.  
Estábamos muy juntos, me pidió que la abrazara, que quería recordarme siendo benevolente.  
No sé por qué, pero no he podido obligarla a vivir bajo mi techo.   
En la mañana saldré del planeta y ella volverá a sus aposentos.   
Tengo demasiadas dudas.   
Uno de mis consejeros me ha recomendado que la aleje, que se la dé a otro como un tributo. He debido controlar mis impulsos y no matarlo en el instante.   
Seguir comportándome como un crio que no maneja a su gente civilizadamente, me hace ver mal ante mi propio consejo.  
Le hice entender con palabras, que tener a la última jedi de mi lado nos hará ver poderosos.  
Actualización: Lo he pensado mejor, me la llevaré conmigo donde sea que vaya, sea que ella quiera o no.   
Si la dejo sola, podrían hacerle daño y yo no estaría para protegerla.   
Iré a decírselo ahora. Espero que no le moleste la idea.  
***  
Aceptó acompañarme, no puedo negar que me sorprendí que lo hiciera. A pesar de que la nave solo tiene una habitación y tendremos que compartirla, cambiar eso habría retrasado todo el esquema del viaje.  
Trataré de darle el cuarto, puedo dormir en cualquier otro lugar.  
La he escuchado cantar mientras arreglaba ella misma su ropa, tiene una voz hermosa.  
***  
Hemos ido a varios planetas, se ha portado con mucha clase, nunca me contraría en público, en privado es capaz de hacerlo.  
Me he visto tentado a tocarla, pero he resistido.   
No soy capaz de hablarle de mis sentimientos.   
Solo queda un planeta por visitar, le he comprado un verdadero collar a escondidas. Se lo daré y le hablaré de mis sentimientos cuando volvamos a Coruscant.  
***  
Hemos regresado, esta noche si le diré todo lo que siento, si me rechaza, la dejaré libre...   
Actualización: Le he dicho que la amo, me ha dicho que ella también y me besó.  
Fue mejor que la vez anterior, no ha habido bofetada de por medio.   
Cenaremos juntos ahora, no sé cómo decirle que tendrá que dormir conmigo. Han traído mi cama de vuelta mientras no hemos estado.  
Actualización: Creo que nunca volveré a dormir sin ella. No hemos hecho nada, solo nos abrazamos y acariciamos. Rey es tierna y dulce, es difícil resistir la luz teniéndola en mis brazos.   
La amo, la amo, la amo... Sé que nunca podré volver a amar a ninguna otra, solo a ella... Le pediré que sea mi esposa.  
***  
Ha rechazado mi propuesta y he cometido una estupidez. La encerré en una celda, una de verdad.  
Me ha herido su rechazo. Argumentó que no podría estar con un tirano cuando le ofrecí ser Emperatriz a mi lado. No entiende que ya no lo soy, que solo será un título. He creado democracia y he acabado con el sufrimiento de la galaxia.  
Se quedará encerrada hasta que lo entienda... Mierda... la conexión se ha establecido en este instante y está llorando...  
Actualización: Me ha roto el corazón verla llorar, fui corriendo a su celda y la saqué de allí.  
Soy débil cuando estoy cerca de ella... Me maldigo por lo idiota que he sido.  
La he dejado en mi cama, me suplicó que me quedara con ella y me negué.   
El sofá es pequeño para mi estatura, pero es lo más seguro ahora. No sé cómo reaccionar ante ella y temo ceder el poco control que me queda.  
Mañana veré que hacer.  
***  
Mierda, mierda, mierda... No he podido resistir y la he besado con desesperación, hemos estado a punto de hacer algo de lo que nos arrepentiríamos luego... Es imposible resistirse a ella, a su cuerpo, a su risa, su inteligencia, la forma en que habla, el aroma de su piel.  
Estoy loco por ella, al punto de querer dejar todo esto y huir a los confines del universo para ser libres de lo que nos tocó ser... Ni jedi, ni Sith... Simplemente una pareja que se ama.  
***  
Hux ha vuelto y no le ha agradado ver a Rey, me ha pedido "interrogarla" para saber dónde está la resistencia.  
Se lo he impedido, ella no es una rebelde ahora y mucho menos una esclava.  
Me ha dicho que soy un traidor a la Primera Orden y aprovechó una ausencia mía para dañar a Rey, estaba mal herida cuando llegue.  
Lo ahogué con la fuerza, pero ella me ha impedido matarlo, lo he encarcelado por traición a una orden directa de su líder supremo.   
Hux fue un salvaje, lo odio, debería haberlo matado, solo lo he dejado vivir porque ella pidió clemencia.  
Me fue imposible negarle algo al verla con la nariz rota, su ropa destrozada y manchada de sangre. Admiro la nobleza de corazón que posee.  
Ahora está en un tanque de bacta y yo estoy a su lado, escribiendo esto mientras se recupera. No quiero volver a dejarla sola.  
Vamos en una nave directo a Naboo. Estará casi recuperada cuando lleguemos.  
***  
He comprado el palacio Naberrie, hogar de la que fue mi abuela. Les hice una oferta que no han podido rechazar.  
Las habitaciones son enormes y tenemos sirvientes para todo. Rey está acostada en nuestra cama, durmiendo, se ve demasiado linda y quisiera acercarme para estrecharla en mis brazos y decirle que todo está bien. Está recuperada físicamente, pero mentalmente está hecha trizas.   
He encargado la muerte de Hux. Me avisaran cuando esté hecho.  
***  
Casi no he dormido, Rey pasó mala noche. Pensé que podía tener fiebre, pero solo eran pesadillas que la hacían gritar. Cuando logré despertarla, se aferró a mis brazos con fuerza. Me pidió que me acostara a su lado. Al menos ella logró dormir, para mí fue imposible... Hubiese querido protegerla incluso en sus sueños.  
La acompañé a comer en la cama, he pedido que le traigan todos los pasteles que tuvieran disponibles, come como un rancor, algo que encuentro sumamente adorable.  
He descubierto que su favorito es el de fruta muja, sonríe como loca cuando lo come, ni siquiera me dejó probarlo.  
Es agradable verla sonreír, hasta parece ser que es feliz.  
Actualización: Le he preguntado si extraña a sus amigos, no sé porque lo he hecho, pero la curiosidad me estaba matando. Se ha puesto triste de pronto.   
Sé que extraña a mi madre y especialmente al traidor, mañana le daré un comunicador para que les hable. Tal vez sea una estupidez de mi parte, pero quiero realmente que sea feliz y estar aislada y rodeada por personas que la consideran basura, no hace el trabajo.  
***  
Ha sonreído y me ha abrazado cuando le di el comunicador. Aunque luego me ha preguntado si lo he intervenido para escuchar y obtener la ubicación de sus amigos.   
La verdad es que no lo intervine, pero he escuchado su conversación de todas formas, esto a través del collar.   
Le ha dicho a la general Organa que está bien, que es feliz (eso ha hecho que mi corazón se inunde de alegría) Que los extraña a todos y que espera verlos nuevamente alguna vez.   
Ha preguntado por el traidor y una tal Rose, parece que andaban de viaje, el tal Poe Dameron ha pedido hablar con ella. La ha tratado con demasiada familiaridad para mi gusto, me ha hervido la sangre... Tal vez ha tenido que compartir mucho con esa basura rebelde para que ella le permita hablarle así.  
Se despidió enviándole saludos a Finn, no les ha dicho siquiera donde estamos. Estudiaré la grabación nuevamente, no es que no confíe en ella, pero sigo prefiriendo resguardarme. Me llama, iré a ver si está bien.  
Actualización: Me ha vuelto a dar las gracias y me ha pedido que le muestre Naboo mañana. Tendremos que salir de incognito, nadie sabe que estamos aquí y quiero que siga siendo así.  
***  
Hemos tenido un día espléndido, Rey ha quedado encantada con el paisaje. Dijo que pensaba que solo Takodana era así de verde.  
Quiero enseñarle a nadar, iremos a un lago mañana. Conozco uno donde nadie nos molestará.  
Me ha vuelto a pedir que duerma con ella, me ha hecho un puchero y no he podido negarme.  
***  
La he llevado al lago y le he enseñado a nadar, aunque parece que ya sabía. Me dijo que nunca antes lo había hecho, pero lo hizo perfecto, como si fuera innato en ella.  
Luego hemos ido a un pequeño pueblo cerca del lago, se ha enamorado de una casa. Era muy pequeña a mi gusto, pero a ella le ha parecido adorable.  
La he comprado en secreto, se la daré pronto, junto con el collar que todavía tengo guardado... Aunque he pensado en cambiarlo por un anillo. Tal vez, me acepte esta vez.  
***  
Hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos que se me ha olvidado escribir. El tiempo se nos ha pasado volando y ella está totalmente recuperada. No ha vuelto a tener pesadillas.  
Actualización: Me ha dicho que me ama y que será mi esposa cuando se lo pida. Me he quedado mudo. Es en serio, soy idiota.  
Hux ha muerto. De cierta forma soy libre.  
***  
En estos momentos vamos a bordo de una nave vieja y destartalada, rumbo a la resistencia.   
Me mintieron, Hux no estaba muerto y nos ha emboscado en Naboo. Hemos salido por los pelos de allí.   
Debí matarlo yo con mis manos.   
Rey está operando la nave ahora, yo acabo de curarme el brazo, me han herido con un blaster.  
Rey fue muy valiente, evitó que alguien me disparara por la espalda. Esas pequeñas cosas me hacen amarla con más fuerza cada día.  
Pude sacar algunas cosas antes de salir huyendo, el blaster, mi sable, algunos créditos, el anillo, el collar y el diario que he estado escribiendo.   
Desde pequeño que adquirí la costumbre de tener todo a la mano en caso de algo así… creo que viene de mi padre que vivió mucho tiempo huyendo...  
Si algo me pasa, quiero que Rey lea esto y sepa cuanto la amo. Aunque creo que se demorará en entenderlo, ya que lo escribo en Corelliano antiguo.   
Ella es inteligente, lo descifrará tarde o temprano.  
***  
Estuve una semana en una celda, Rey abogó por mí y ahora debemos casarnos... Ni siquiera entiendo cómo llegamos a eso. Antes de sacarme, me dijo que le siguiera la corriente y me mostró su mano con el anillo que tenía guardado en mis pertenencias.  
En media hora estaremos casados ante la resistencia y ya no estaré encarcelado. Esperaba proponérselo yo.  
Actualización: He visto a mi madre y me ha dado una bofetada que me dio vuelta la cara y luego me ha dado un abrazo y me ha felicitado por casarme con Rey.   
Ella ofició la boda, ha sido sencilla y hemos estado rodeados de rebeldes armados, creo que si decía que no, mi cabeza habría explotado, literalmente.  
Nos han dado un cuarto, ahora estoy encerrado en el baño mientras ella se pone "algo más cómodo" No es así como esperaba que pasara esto.  
Actualización: Ha sido hermoso, hemos hecho el amor por primera vez. No esperaba que "eso" se sintiera de esa forma. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan genuinamente feliz como ahora. Me duele la cara de tanto sonreír.  
Las cosas han cambiado de manera misteriosa.  
***  
Rey es hermosa y me ama y el que permita que respire su mismo aire y comparta su cama a diario me llena por completo.  
Algunos rebeldes siguen mirándome extraño cuando camino por la base, pero parecen soportarme porque ella me ama y le gruñe literalmente a quien se atreva a decirme algo... También es una fiera en la cama...   
Finn y Poe parecen odiarme menos, sobre todo desde que los vi besarse y no le dije nada a la supuesta novia del traidor... Rey me dijo que era su asunto. Si ellos quieren ser un trío extraño, es cosa suya... Yo con suerte sobrevivo cada noche después de estar con Rey... Parece que mejoramos en el sexo cada día.   
Debo preguntarle si se está cuidando, adoraría tener diez hijos con ella, pero mientras estemos en guerra, no será posible.  
***  
Hemos debido salir de la base donde estábamos, Hux ha incursionado en un planeta cercano.   
Tío Chewie nos ha traído a una luna en el Halcón. Es increíble lo que extrañaba a esa bestia peluda.   
Mi madre parece feliz de tenerme cerca, a pesar de las circunstancias, yo me siento igual.  
***  
Negociamos armas y socios a través de tío Lando, el viejo zorro está más vivo que nunca, a pesar de su edad.   
No he podido regañarlo por flirtear con mi madre. Mientras no lo haga con Rey... Todavía tiene esa sonrisa ganadora.  
Rey no se ha sentido bien, se ha despertado con náuseas y vómitos. Probablemente sea la comida de la nave. Hay un mercado en este planeta, todavía tengo créditos, le conseguiré comida decente.  
***  
Ganamos una batalla, ha sido una grande. Destruimos una fábrica de armamento, ha explotado ferozmente. Al menos nadie se dará cuenta de que hemos robado muchas armas y municiones. Podremos armar a mucha gente para combatir las tropas de Hux.  
Usamos mis códigos maestros secretos. Fue bueno crear un respaldo a escondidas de Hux y del consejo de la Primera Orden y mejor fue deshacerme de quien los creó, nadie extrañará a D.J.   
He logrado comunicarme con algunos de los caballeros de Ren. Saben que ya no estoy en la Orden, pero han aceptado ayudarme. En dos días me reuniré con ellos en Tatooine, específicamente en Mos Easly... Increíblemente, todavía existe la cantina esa, claro que ha pasado al nieto del dueño.  
Rey sigue sintiéndose mal, está pálida y ojerosa, pero en las noches cuando se siente mejor y no estamos en batalla, hacemos el amor hasta el amanecer. Hemos mejorado al punto de volvernos adictos.  
***  
La reunión con los caballeros no ha salido bien del todo. Cuatro se han presentado, los otros tres se han ido por su cuenta y han desertado de ambos lados. Al menos tengo aliados y han decidido unirse a la Rebelión.  
Mi madre me ha felicitado, no he podido preguntarle porque, supongo que fue por conseguir gente y ayuda. Quién sabe.  
Rey sigue enferma, pero de excelente humor, me ha dicho que me tiene una sorpresa y que me la dará apenas regrese a sus brazos.  
Le he dicho a Finn que partamos en seguida a Takodana, la extraño con el alma.  
***  
Rey me ha vuelto a odiar y con justa razón. Los síntomas que ha tenido, son de embarazo, le ha fallado el dispositivo y yo he actuado como idiota porque pensé que no se estaba cuidando y que me había engañado.  
Tiene poco más de dos meses, escuché los sonidos del pequeño corazón de mi hijo. Rey me ha dejado el holograma. Me he emocionado hasta las lágrimas. Voy a ser padre.  
Iré a rogarle que me perdone por ser un idiota de primer nivel.  
Actualización: Me ha perdonado, pero ella ha de elegir el nombre de nuestro hijo a cambio.  
Por supuesto que le he dicho que sí.   
El sexo de reconciliación es fabuloso.  
***  
Hubo un nuevo ataque a las fuerzas de la primera orden. Atacamos los astilleros donde creaban sus naves. Cada día se nos han unido nuevos planetas.   
Temía que cuando me vieran, se negaran, pero parece que ser el esposo de la última jedi y padre de su hijo, me convierte en alguien confiable. El creador me ha bendecido con más de lo que jamás imaginé.  
El vientre de Rey no para de crecer. Será una niña, nos ha dicho la doctora. Mi pequeña princesa patea como loca cuando escucha mi voz. En los breves momentos en que podemos ser una familia, le cuento al vientre las historias del viejo Capitán Solo, las mismas que me contaba a mí.  
Rey me dice que mi padre me perdonó antes de caer muerto, pero es algo que me sigue penando, día a día. Mi madre comparte su opinión.  
Voy a proteger a mi hija y a mi mujer como sea.  
Actualización: Rey está furiosa porque le han prohibido pelear. No le agrada la idea de que la deje sola mientras tanto. No entiende que no quiero ponerla en riesgo.  
Ha hecho una pausa en nuestra discusión solo para que tengamos sexo... Debe ser algo del embarazo que espero que se quede...  
Iré a dormir un rato con ella, mañana parto a Bespin.  
***  
Estamos a horas de un asedio total a Coruscant, tenemos suficientes aliados para derrocar al nuevo dictador galáctico.  
Rey está en cama, quedan solo días para que nazca mi hija. Al menos tengo la certeza de que nacerá libre y sin miedos, con un futuro esplendido por delante. Rey me dice que nuestra Amai (ella escogió el nombre) será poderosa en la fuerza y me ha pedido que la entrenemos. Tengo algo de miedo la verdad, pero haré hasta lo imposible porque no se vaya al lado oscuro.  
Mi madre se quedará con Rey, teme que al ser primeriza, el parto se adelante y ella esté sola.  
Aprovecharé de estar con mi esposa en lo que puede ser nuestra última noche.  
***  
La batalla ha sido mejor de lo esperado, hemos recuperado Coruscant para la rebelión. La galaxia ha sido liberada del yugo de la primera orden. Hay fiesta en todo el universo.   
Nuestras flotas están dando caza a los últimos rezagados de la Orden.  
He tenido la satisfacción de eliminar con mis propias manos a Armitage Hux. Extrañamente fue bueno solo por un instante y luego la sensación se ha desvanecido y me ha quedado un agujero en el estómago. No es que no se mereciera morir, es que realmente algo ha cambiado en mí.  
Rey me ha cambiado sin siquiera intentarlo. Su amor me ha hecho ser otro hombre y estoy feliz con eso.  
Actualización: Rey está de parto, suerte que Takodana está cerca. Mi mujer es tan llevada a sus ideas, que no ha querido tener a la niña si no estoy allí con ella.  
***  
Ha nacido Amai Solo y es la niña más hermosa que haya visto jamás. Tiene la piel pálida y el cabello negro. Aún no sabemos de qué color serán sus ojos, pero sabemos que tienen la forma de los ojos de su madre y come tanto como ella.   
Rey aguantó hasta que estuve a su lado o al menos eso pretendía, ya estaba en labor cuando llegue. Mi madre no me permitió entrar hasta que la niña no naciera, así que me envió a darme un baño mientras tanto. Al menos estuve presentable para conocer a mi hija y besar a mi mujer. A pesar de lo agotada que se veía, me pareció y me parece que es la mujer más hermosa del universo.  
Cuando tomé a mi pequeña en brazos, me ha tomado el dedo y me ha impresionado lo despierta que es. Va a ser la chica más inteligente y bella y tendrá al padre más sobreprotector de todos.  
Más de alguna vez pensé, que jamás me sentiría verdaderamente feliz y completo, pues ahora he comprobado que lo soy y que ellas son lo que me hacía falta para estarlo.  
Quisiera tener más hijos con Rey, tan pronto ella se sienta bien, le preguntaré si quiere.  
Ambos fuimos hijos únicos y sabemos lo solitarios que nos sentíamos al ser diferentes. Espero que le parezca razonable mi pensamiento.  
Actualización: Mi hija ha despertado para comer y le he preguntado a Rey, me miró llorando y con una sonrisa me dijo que si, que quiere que tengamos muchos niños. Cuanto la amo.  
***  
Amai ha comenzado a gatear, mi madre ha señalado que está pidiendo un hermanito, he mirado a Rey y se ha puesto roja, porque hemos estado intentando embarazarnos de nuevo y puedo asegurar que hemos sido muy constantes y que de paso, lo hemos disfrutado mucho.  
Las cosas van bien en la flamante Nueva República. Hemos vivido meses de paz y han logrado atrapar a muchos participantes de la Orden.  
Los consejeros me han nombrado Comandante. He pedido mi asignación a Naboo, partiremos pronto. Rey se pondrá feliz cuando le muestre nuestra casa.  
***  
Rey está feliz con nuestro hogar, ya ha elegido cuarto para nosotros y ha decidido de qué color pintar el de Amai.   
Mientras ella decidió revisar el jardín y mirar el paisaje que nos rodea, yo cociné. No lo hacía desde que era un crio y vivía con tío Luke.   
A ella le ha dado asco mi comida. Espero que esté embarazada, porque soy un excelente cocinero.  
***  
Hemos pasado unos hermosos meses en Naboo.   
Hace unos días tuvimos la confirmación de que seremos padres de un niño. Esta vez no haré nada para contrariarla, porque yo elegiré el nombre.   
Se llamará Anakin y no, no es por Darth Vader, es por mi abuelo, el que se redimió por el amor de su hijo.   
Rey está radiante y ya estoy disfrutando el sexo ardiente, aunque también sus constantes cambios de humor. No es agradable que se ponga a llorar junto con Amai o porque se han acabado las galletas.   
Al menos este fin de semana han de venir Finn y Poe a verla, espero que eso le alegre.   
Por cierto, esos dos se han decidido a salir del armario y casarse. La pobre Rose no ha sufrido, porque se ha ido hace un tiempo con otro. Creo que ya sospechaba que con Finn no sacaba nada.   
Nunca me acostumbraré a decirle Finn Dameron, para mí, siempre será el traidor FN-2187.  
Mi madre está organizando todo lo del nuevo gobierno. Ya ha instaurado un nuevo Senado y se ha asegurado que nunca vuelva a existir un Canciller Supremo.   
Y para que no vuelva a existir un nuevo Kylo Ren, nos ha ordenado a Rey y a mí, que abramos una academia para entrenar a nuestros hijos y no alejarlos nunca de nosotros.  
***  
No escribía hace tiempo, pero mi vida ha sido bastante agitada y finalmente el propósito de este diario se ha acabado. Ya no estoy solo y tengo gente de confianza rodeándome.  
Ha nacido mi pequeño Anakin Solo y no ha podido ser mejor, es igual a su madre y poderoso en la fuerza. Amai lo trata como a su muñeco, adora a su hermanito.  
A Rey y a mí se nos han aparecido fantasmas de la fuerza. Parece que solo han salido de su letargo para insistirnos al igual que mi madre, que abramos una academia y guiemos a nuevos portadores de la fuerza por un camino nuevo.   
Nos han recalcado que a pesar de tres mil años de cultura jedi, todo eso estaba jodidamente equivocado, que no puede existir luz sin oscuridad y que al tratar de solo mantener a una a flote, se logró que la otra tratara de eliminar a la primera. No entendí parece, ese hombrecillo verde, habla gracioso.   
Bueno, si lo veo por el lado de que Rey es sensible a la luz y es capaz de usar la oscuridad sin caer en ella, creo que los fantasmas tienen razón.  
Por cierto, uno de esos fantasmas es mi abuelo, es más alto que yo. Parecía feliz de tener un bisnieto con su nombre.   
Amai también pudo verlos, aunque parece ser que ella ya los había visto antes. Al menos eso creo, porque ha saludado a tío Luke como si lo conociera de toda la vida y el desgraciado me ha guiñado un ojo.  
Estoy perdiendo mi intención al final y me he puesto a escribir como loco. Rey me llama.  
***  
Creo que esta es la última entrada que escribo en este diario. El propósito ya se ha cumplido y no tiene sentido que siga escribiendo aquí y no sea capaz de compartir mis sentimientos e ideas con mi mujer.  
Abriremos la academia jedi en un mes y ya tenemos hologramas de postulantes, hasta de los confines del universo. En un principio no entendí como lo supieron, pero luego comprendí que los fantasmas de la fuerza o el club de los jubilados, como suelo llamarles, han estado regando la noticia a todos los sensibles.   
Amai ya cumplió los cinco y Anakin está por cumplir los cuatro. He tenido una gran vida junto a Rey y mucho más de lo que alguna vez merecí tener.  
Todavía tengo a mi madre y ella tiene a su querida democracia, eso no ha cambiado. Mis hijos la aman y ella pasa todo el tiempo que le es posible con ellos.   
Tío Lando se ha casado con una mujer cuarenta años menor y están esperando un hijo. El sinvergüenza me ha dicho que debemos repoblar y mi madre le ha dado la razón.  
Por cierto, hay todo un baby boom en estos momentos, hasta Finn y Poe esperan un hijo, ninguno está embarazado, eso habría sido extraño porque ninguno de los dos es de raza hermafrodita y lo sé aunque no quiera, porque el par me ha contado de los estudios que se hicieron. Contrataron un vientre de alquiler y tendrán gemelos.  
Rose le escribió a Rey, se casó y ha adoptado algunos niños que eran esclavos en un planeta casino. Ahora no recuerdo el nombre, pero lo han cerrado, algo de una peste que no entendí, el asunto es que ahora los ricos ya no van allí y los esclavos fueron liberados.   
Rey me ha contado que me amó desde Ahch-To y que por eso fue a encontrarse conmigo y que quería besarme en el ascensor. Y también me aclaró, que todo lo que hizo en Coruscant, era para que yo reaccionara, le dijera que la amaba y que así volviera a la luz.  
Sí que fui un idiota, aunque ahora viendo en perspectiva las cosas, salieron tal y como debían ser.   
El orden no altera el valor del producto, una frase de matemáticas que ahora me indica que a pesar de las idas y vueltas que tuvimos, estamos exactamente como deberíamos estar: Juntos y felices.  
Canto Bight, Rey me lo ha recordado.  
Adiós diario, fuiste útil en mis momentos difíciles y de soledad, ahora serás guardado, para que algún día te desempolve y sirvas para mis memorias.   
Gracias por soportar por tantos años.

Ben Solo


End file.
